


Help Me, Noona!!!

by Elishaje



Series: _____ Me, Noona!!! [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish Clothing, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Panties, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: Yongguk is known as the strong, morally right leader of B.A.P. It shames him to admit to you that one of his fetishes.......IS you......





	1. Alone In The Studio

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part III of the "_____ Me, Noona!!!" Series.I decided to write one for Yongguk and to challenge myself to write a fetish/smut thing again. so here goes!!! As a reminder, the YOU/READER is from the perspective of an older female fan/friend of B.A.P, please refer to the other two stories in order for it to make sense. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Also, I am cross posting this from my account on AFF :)

To the outside world, Bang Yongguk was just the charismatic, tattooed-and-tanned leader of the internationally known pop sensation Best Absolute Perfect, formally abbreviated B.A.P for short.

 

His fans knew him as the strong but silent ‘father’ of the group, who donated to charity regularly and wrote deeply profound lyrics that were integral parts to B.A.P’s style. His gummy smile that would catch one off guard, his shyness on and off camera, and his love for his members and children were just a few of his core values.

 

Other idols recognized his somber bass and his cool demeanor, his credentials as a composer/work ethic, his legendary days as an underground rapper before emerging(unfortunately) as an employee of T.S. entertainment.

 

To his members, he was all of the above-and more. Himchan recognized his as one of his best friends, his moral compass, and ‘the husband for our for kids’. The two eldest would bond as same-age friends naturally do, sharing in the fact that only they had sisters in the whole group, only they could handle their liquor well, and both had the most similar voices.

 

Daehyun made up the other half of the ‘awkward couple’, as the fans had so affectionately labeled them, but they were far from that. In fact, the two had many things in common-they each lived alone, each released solo songs, and they had dogs as close companions, not to mention the lovely tan skin and tattoos as well. His dongsaeng was loud in all the ways that Yongguk wished he could be, witty whenever the cameras landed on him, and his laughter was ridiculously contagious. It’s just, their personalities couldn’t’ be more different from each other, is all.

 

Youngjae matched Yongguk in terms of intellect; they faced everything with logic and chose to resolve their problems step by step. Yongguk was quite content on letting the younger man drag him to play whatever new game he dicovered online or putting together a puzzle; it allowed the leader to unwind and not having to focus on emotions all the time as a leader.

 

Jongup was Yongguk in another life, if the leader was a dancer instead of a rapper. Both twins when it came to not speaking on camera for variety shows and interviews, the leader enjoyed the calming presence that the younger man had on him. Yongguk was especially proud of the way Jongup carried the NOIR album-not just his vocal talent and releasing his solo songs on that album, but for coming out of his shell and standing on his own feet. The dancer was just as shy as Yongguk, but he always did his best, and Yongguk couldn’t have appreciated him more for it.

 

Of course, there was so much history between the leader and the baby of the group. Before the maknae morphed into the palm tree that he was today, Junhong was a small, chubby cheeked kid that spoke waaaay too politely and waaay too fast sometimes, but he was a pure heart that always looked up at his hyung with adoration. His raps always intertwined smoothly with Yongguk’s low tones, and the two of them held their own against a powerful vocal line. With all the shit that they had seen together, from potentially breaking up during the lawsuit to his hiatus for NOIR and going to court to sue when he was barely 18, Junhong had a hidden strength that few knew of, but he never lost the hope of his youth for everyone to try and do the right thing. It always made Yongguk think fondly of his youngest, and he knows that the rapper will continue to do the right things in his life.

 

And you, their beloved noona, the one that started off as one of their foreign stylists and became so much more. You were part of B.A.P’s family now. All of the things you had seen with them, laughing backstage whenever they won an award, crying with them during the hard times, sneaking them food during torturous practices and bringing medicine to the dorm at insane hours of the morning before a big performance, Yongguk could never thank you enough for it.

 

All of these things, however, weren’t on the forefront of his mind as he hunched over the sound booth at the studio at 3am, breathing heavily, the sweat coming down his forehead and onto the mousepad pressed against it.

 

All of these positive aspects of life and how people viewed him were the farthest thing from his headspace, as Yongguk opened his eyes to look down into his lap.

 

In the dimly lit room, Yongguk was the only one inside. At this time of the night/morning, he was guaranteed to be the only person inside TS recording studios. The only other living person was a kindly old woman who ran a 24 hour convenience store down the street. She knew him well, as Yongguk would frequently stop by for ramen and energy drinks before locking himself in his studio to poke and prod at his mind for the next greatest hit.

 

All the other employees had gone home a long time ago, and Yongguk had long since memorized all the passcodes and security overrides to lock down when he finished. He was in his own haven; the world could have him during the day, but at night, this was his domain.

 

He could do whatever he wanted here, and that power frightened him.

 

It was that power he had just abused a few moments ago.

 

There were papers scattered on the visitor’s couch behind his rolling chair. The air conditioner hummed gently in the background as his ears came back into focus, his body coming down from its high as Yongguk sighed, leaning back slowly so that he was sitting upright in the chair, now looking across into the actual sound booth, where a few mic stands stood.

 

Down in his lap, his sweatpants were pulled down just enough that the space between his hoodie and boxer line was exposed. His happy trail was showing, as well as his now softening manhood.

 

Balled up in one of his fists was one of your old T-Shirts, one that you probably didn’t even know you were missing, as you were working so hard all the time, balancing your two jobs while taking care of a beautiful baby girl. The logo was clearly fro ma cartoon shirt, but it was so old that the pattern had long since faded out, and only the darker letters remained. The collar was stretched out and a few moth holes were in the bottom, but Yongguk loved it.

 

It was his stolen prize.His very wrong, so morally wrong, prize.

 

Shame crept up Yongguk’s neck and manifested in red blotches on the tips of his ears as there were heavy cum stains on this shirt, both new and old. He opened up his fist just enough so that some of the material drabbled out, and covered the head of his penis with it, shivering as the worn cotton teased his sensitive knob.

 

Wiping himself quickly so that there were no telltale signs on his pants or anywhere, Yongguk felt a lot more relaxed, although he was still blushing in an empty room.

He couldn’t help it. He felt guilty at how right it felt.

 

How amazing it felt to come in something that smelled like you, his beloved noona and friend.

 

How on the nights when he had severe writer’s block and his anxiety giggled to him from dark shadows of his mind, he had a surefire way to grant his mind a temporary recess from madness.

 

When the world came down on his shoulders and bottles of soju couldn’t block out hateful comments and harsh managers who mocked his meaningful lyrics and he couldn’t take it anymore, he could just think of you and your sweat as you did your daily routine and then-sweet, testosterone fuelled release.

 

Even when he was younger, when he first got to the TS dorms and couldn’t sleep, he would leave his bed and tiptoe quietly to his suitcase, where he kept one of his twin brother’s shirts.

 

Cuddling it, along with a Tigger sprayed with some of his sister’s perfume, Yongguk was guaranteed a good night’s rest after carefully laying down with his prizes under each arm, sniffing both carefully until he drifted off again.

 

 

Fast forward to current times,this all came up again, the urge of comfort, when you had invited B.A.P over for dinner and spent all day cooking up a storm. During the meal, Youngjae accidentally spilled his wine down your shirt, and you laughed it off, excusing yourself to change tops as Himchan slapped the back of his  dongsaeng's head.

 

You came back clean and fresh, and as Jongup poured you more wine Yongguk excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

On the way to the bathroom,however, his feet took him to the laundry room. The leader found himself scanning your different baskets-whites,colored,dark- and his eyes landed on the colored basket-the T-shirt sticking out of it.

 

It smelled like you on a summer’s day- laughter, cinnamon from the rolls you made, your flowery perfume, meat from the grill- and Yongguk felt himself grow stiff.

 

It was his first time realizing that he was getting aroused to you, his dear friend.

 

Even now, Yongguk couldn’t bring himself to put his manhood away just yet.

 

In the loud silence of his breathing, Yongguk reflected on what he learned in the past few weeks alone.

 

Many people commented on Yongguk’s ability as a leader, but there was nothing really special about it. His natural silence led him to be a natural observer and reader of people. He could read his members like an open book, having lived with them for 7+ years, and could catch them even before they thought of a lie to get out of a situation.

 

He knew all of the staff’s names and how long they were in the company, some of his repeat fans he treated with the same courtesy.

 

He was one of the first to realize that something was off with TS and their original contracts, being able to smell through bullshit like a shark smells blood underwater, and was able to bide his time and make a plan to sue until Junhong was of age.

 

Even recently, he knew the moment something had happened between you and Daehyun the day you visited the dressing room, bring Jasmine with you. He saw right through the actor’s smile Daehyun had on his face when he returned from ‘talking’ to you in the sound booth for what it really was- a deep, personal satisfaction.

 

He didn’t miss the bounce that Daehyun had in his step, even as the makeup noona scolded him for smudging the make up on his cheeks and his lip tint being wrinkled in a strange way, and how when you came back in the room a few minutes afterwards, there was a blush on your cheeks that had nothing to do with the weather.

 

Yongguk felt himself grow rigid as he remembered your buttoned down white shirt, neatly buttoned before you left to feed a crying Jasmine, was slightly untidy and had the faintest traces of tan-colored high-grade stage makeup in your chest area, especially around the nipple area. You quickly pulled your jacket on that day, hoping that nobody noticed the stains, and fortunately everyone was too busy running around to comment on your disheveled look. You also hoped that nobody noticed the way you were rubbing moist towelettes on your hands, getting rid of what looked like cum stains from your pants and discreetly handing a few to Daehyun in passing.

 

Yongguk saw it all, especially as the powerhouse vocalist gave you a gentle squeeze of a hug, secretly reaching up and cupping a breast in passing and pinching one of your nipples before smiling at you and starting the jog to go up on stage.

 

The leader especially noted how you flushed in pleasure, reaching down and giving the singer’s crotch area a suggestive squeeze in return/revenge before backing off, and Daehyun looking at you in lust/adoration as you walked away.

 

Later, Yongguk would pass Daehyun as he typed out a message to you privately- he doesn’t remember the details of that message clearly, but he does remember Daehyun sending the message, closing his phone screen and smiling to himself before standing up and saying softly to himself, “Momma,” before walking to join the choreography in the van on their way to dinner.

 

Yongguk also recalled a time where their youngest member was going through a hard time sexually, and had no way to release himself without fear of one of the fans finding out or something, and how at an afterparty you and Junhong had a conversation that was so intense Yongguk could almost see the wall it created, separating you from the rest of the party.

 

Yongguk calcuated that the day afterwards something happened, for when Junhong showed up that evening for rap line practice his shoulders were no longer hunched, his eyes were back to being bright, and he even had a few friendly jabs with Himchan, with whom he didn’t normally banter with.

 

It was clear that something had happened, for when you showed up later with steamy bags of Chinese take-out there was almost an electric line connecting you and Junhong at the hip.

 

He immediately stood up to take the bags from you, refusing to let you carry anymore things(he even lifted your purse from your shoulder and even stood behind you, massaging your shoulders and murmuring to you to watch your posture), and being slightly more touchy-feely than normal.

 

Normally, Junhong was respectful and careful about his mannerisms, especially to his hyungs and noonas, but on that evening he was in tune to your every move.

 

He sat next to you on the couch, touching your arm gently and making sure your plate was full before the ravenous backup dancers got to the containers. There was a certain way he would press a hand into your waist and stand near you protectively, in a way that only a lover would.

 

The maknae wasn’t the only one that was intimate-you would also dance your fingers across his shoulders, squeeze his cheeks affectionately and Yongguk noted how you shivered as Junhong kissed your cheek as you took your leave.

 

He took note of how the youngest looked around quickly, hoping that no one was peeking, before his hand reached down and squeezed your ass generously before pulling away.

 

Yongguk was a writer all his life. It wasn’t that hard to put 2 and 2 together and then let his mind run wild with his imagination.

 

Yongguk’s dick twitched as he thought of his beloved dongsaeng and noona having passionate sex somewhere.

 

Yongguk felt blood rushing from his toes into his dick as he fantasized about Junhong becoming a man, his face flushing with excitement as he entered your wetness and you two rode the waves of pleasure together.

 

He could almost see Zelo’s stomach tattoo from your perspective as you went down on him, the rapper crying out as you, the experienced one, sucked the soul outta him-

 

Yongguk shut his eyes as he tried to push that out of his head-it’s wrong it’s so wrong I should not think about Junhong he’s only a boy I shouldn’t-

 

For some twisted reason, his mind jumped to the thought of you, your flushed face and pretty mouth open wide with your shirt open, as an imaginary Daehyun locked thick lips onto your sensitive nipples and suckled your creamy milk directly from you, your hands buried in his hair to hold your balance as he drank eagerly from you-

 

-Yongguk bit his lip as he could almost hear how you moaned in pleasure before having to bite your lip in fear, hoping that no one walking by would overhear the sin being committed- or rather, that was the danger in the whole thing, that there was a chance that some curious soul would knock on that door in concern and turn the doorknob-

 

Yongguk let out a frustrated moan as he picked up your shirt and took a deep whiff of it, cum stains and all, and even though the original scent was long gone in the moment the leader didn’t care-

 

-Yongguk stroked himself to complete hardness. Taking one of the ragged sleeves, he wrapped his length in the cotton and began to move, rocking his hips slowly so that he was thrusting up into the material-

 

-the fire that was simmering before came back into a burning flame quickly, as the sweat now ran down his neck into the collar of his shirt, the air conditioner’s hum now fading out into background noise as his heartrate picked up-

 

-his toes curled as he groaned into the charged air, his breaths becoming shorter as his movements became more urgent-

 

-with a shudder, he came into the shirt again, his manhood spurting long strings of cum into the cotton and some of it spilling out onto his fist, twitching and aching at the slight abuse it was receiving from the rougher material.

 

Yongguk felt drowsiness hit him, and this time he allowed himself to tuck his business away before letting the shirt fall to the floor in a lazy, disgusting heap.

 

It was so fulfilling, the ride coming down from the high.

 

Yongguk could just drift away to some safe part of his mind, could almost touch it. It was a velvety black shadow, splattered with specks of stardust and light.

 

Nothing could hurt him there.

 

The last thought that entered his mind before Yongguk allowed sleep to take him under the water’s surface completely was: I need a new shirt……


	2. Alone With Noona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk has a confession to make, and it won't be easy.
> 
> (Also, please feel free to leave me feedback in comments!!!thank you!!!)

The next day, Yongguk couldn’t take it anymore. He was still in the studio room, sitting down at the sound board, just woken up from 5 hours of decent sleep.

 

He was physically rested, but not mentally rested.

 

Standing up slowly, cracking his neck and back muscles slowly, he carefully slid your shirt into a black plastic bag and shuffled over to the couch, pushing the papers there into a stack to organize later.

 

On cue, his phone began to buzz on the table, causing him to flinch as it filled the whole room with its persistent noise.

 

He reached over to open up the screen-then fumbled it as your picture smiled up at him from the caller ID,…..Is this a sign…?

 

He took a deep breath before sliding the green icon across, “….Good morning,______.”

 

Your cheerful voice chirped back, “Good morning, Yongguk!!!How’s it going? How was your night?”

 

Yongguk had the sudden urge to laugh, If only you knew, noona, but instead he managed a simple, “……It was okay. I am in the studio.”

 

You huffed as you carried plates of hot food from your stove to your dining table, “So if I placed a wager that not only haven’t you showered yet, but you haven’t had a meal in over 12 hours, that I would win?”

 

The silence that you received from the other end of the line caused you to laugh, “Figures. Head on over in about 15 minutes-I went crazy with the pancake batter and added too much milk, so now I have enough to feed 50 people.”

 

Yongguk did allow himself a low chuckle, “So why are you calling me first, and not Daehyun?” You laughed with him, “A poor idea-he would’ve finished everything before Himchan even had a chance to get dressed, and we all know how long that takes.”

 

Yongguk nodded, then stopped as he realized that you couldn’t see him, “Fair enough, thank you for thinking about me. I’ll be over soon.”

 

You two said your goodbyes, and Yongguk looked at his phone once more before sliding it into his pocket.

 

….…I’ll do it. I’ll tell her everything. I have to.

 

….………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................

 

10:15 am

 

You were standing over the frying pan, trying to make sure your eggs weren’t burning, when the doorbell rang. “Go ahead and let yourself in-I know you know the code!!”

 

A muffled laugh from the other side caused you to smile, and you stuck your head around the corner as a beeping sound let you know that the leader was coming in.

 

The man was dressed like burglar-all dark colors, a hat pulled all the way down to his eyebrows while a face mask on, and the only way you knew it was Yongguk was the peek of his chest tattoo showing and the Tigger sticker on his messenger bag.

As soon as he slipped off his mask Yongguk let out a low, “Good morning again,” and you laughed, causing him to sow you a fond smile as you waved him in, “Come on in-you have amazing timing by the way,” he took off his hoodie, slipped on some spare house shoes and came into the kitchen, setting down his bag against the wall as you slid your scrambled eggs onto a plate, “What do you need help with?”

 

You handed him the plate of eggs while waving vaguely towards the fridge, “Just carry this to the table, and pick a drink of choice from the fridge.”

 

The rapper did as he was told, grabbing the pitcher of apple juice and two glasses on the way back, and as you sat down he poured you a glass, “You’ve worked hard, thank you for this.”

 

Indeed, not only were there stacks of pancakes everywhere, but scrambled eggs, bacon, sliced bananas and strawberries, and steamed cabbage. You blushed a little, “Yeah….maybe I over did it a little bit.”

 

Yongguk shook his head, “Trust me, the children will take care of it. We all love your cooking so much.” Among other things that you do, a small voice shouted in the back of his head, but the rapper squashed that thought down as you nodded, “Thank you so much-dig in!!!”

 

….………………………………………………………………………………

The meal went by smoothly, both you and Yongguk would rather listen than speak in conversation-it had been that way for as long as you both could remember. Yongguk was used to comfortable silences, but he would answer questions if prompted.

 

With you and Himchan it was never a forced discussion. Himchan could carry the whole conversation himself with Yongguk uttering convincing ‘mmhmm’ and ‘that’s crazy’ every other time the husky voiced man paused for air. You would ask him about his current projects, his anxiety, and how his family was doing, and he would reflect similar questions back to you.

 

“So, what were you working on this time? Another thriller like ‘Skydive’? Or something somber like ‘It’s All Lies’?” You speared a strip of bacon with your fork and chewed on it as Yongguk swallowed before speaking, “Actually, Youngjae is planning on opening up his own Soundcloud account soon. He’s asked me to listen to what he has and give him some pointers,” Yongguk’s eyebrows scrunched together, and you laughed, “Why is it bothering you that he came to you?”

 

Yongguk looked at you from the safety of his eyelashes, “Am I that easy to read?” You raised your own eyebrows at him, and that was his answer. The leader sighed, “……..He could’ve gone to Daehyun, a fellow main vocal with his own Soundcloud, or even to one of his BTOB/VIXX friends for advice. I am not a singer. It is not my field of expertise.”

You reached across the table to poke him lightly in the shoulder, “But Youngjae trusts you, both as a leader-and as his hyung. He knows that you wouldn’t sugarcoat anything when it comes to problem, and that your judgment means a lot to him on the final product.”

 

Yongguk looked back down at his plate, pushing a triangle of pancake around in a slow circle, “…..I don’t want his independence to be lessened based on my input, that’s all.”

 

You snorted, “Don’t over think it, that’ll make your anxiety go through the roof again. Just think of it as a musical bonding moment for the ‘One Shot’ couple.”

 

Yongguk laughed into his glass, the ice clinking as he took a sip, “ The ‘One Shot’ couple?”

 

You shrugged, wiping a greasy hand on your shorts(Yongguk tried his best not to stare), “I mean, that mini-movie was all about you two, the undercover cop and the gang leader with the heart of gold. Haven’t you been keeping up with your fans’ lingo?”

 

The rapper shuddered, “………Exactly how much of their comments and fanfiction do you read in your spare time-on second thought,” he reconsidered as you got a sinister glint in your eyes, “I don’t think I really want to know..”

 

Yongguk had a thought, “This place is quiet….where’s Jasmine?”

 

You stood up and stretched slowly, “She’s at a friend’s place for the weekend. It’s all good,” Yongguk’s eyes grew soft with fondness as he thought of precious baby Jasmine, only 6 months old, “She’s such an angel.”

 

You poured another round of drinks as Yongguk looked at you carefully, “……….You know, the other staff have asked me in private about Jasmine’s father, your ex.”

 

Your back grew stiff and you only looked at Yongguk coolly, “What about him?”

 

Yongguk met your gaze steadily, “In Korean culture, we don’t talk about it often, but there is a certain stereotype revolving around single mothers and why the father might have left his young family behind. Why a new father would leave a beautiful woman and his child in a new country to go and live with another woman. Most of the blame falls on the mother for falling behind on her duties as a woman.”

 

You crossed your arms, feeling naked, “And what do you think, Bang Yongguk?”

 

Yongguk swallowed around the sudden lump forming in his throat, “…..I say to hell with that. And I told them to ask you directly. You are doing your best with Jasmine and making things work. Fuck him. He messed up. I personally don’t ever want to meet him in person. There is no reason to cheat on your pregnant girlfriend. Also, I informed the staff that although I do have a blood sister, you aren’t her. Anything they want to know, they come and ask you directly.The conversation died quickly after that.”

 

That was the most you’ve ever heard Yongguk speak at once, outside of award acceptance speeches and lyrical discussions, and it moved you.

 

You came up behind him and said solemnly, “I’m going to hug you now.”

 

Mindful of his shyness, you leaned over and put your arms around his neck from behind, pressing your face into his neck once before pulling away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable(unbeknownst to Yongguk, he bit back a groan as memories from last night began to rise to the surface of his mind quickly).

 

After eating(Yongguk was right, there was still a decent amount of food left, so you just covered everything for later), you two didn’t speak again until you opened up your phone to send a message in the group chat. “I can just let them know they can come over now-huh?”

 

Yongguk had reached over and grabbed your texting hand, “……No, let’s just have this time together. It’s nice, it’s simple. You know, before the others come,” there was something in his eyes that made you swallow,nervous, before nodding and putting down you phone, “…O-okay, cool.”

 

The rapper stepped away, “……I’ll go take a shower, I’m offending my host right now.” As he took his leave and made his way upstairs to your guest bedroom and shower, you washed up the used plates and went to sit down on your bed in the meantime, laying straight back down on top of your sheets and flinging your arms out so that you were now a human starfish, ……..How did our conversation get so deep all of a sudden?

 

Meanwhile, standing in the shower underneath water almost hot enough to boil noodles, Yongguk ran his fingers though his hair and sighed,…………It’s now or never.

 

He traced each of his tattoos with soapy hands, a technique he used nowadays to ground himself if he felt nervous about doing something, then rinsed and stepped out, patted himself dry and tied the fluffy towel around his waist before walking down the hallway to your room.

 

You were looking at some news articles on your tablet when you heard someone rapping on your door, “It isn’t locked-oh snap!!” You lifted your head to greet him-then you quickly dropped your eyes back to your screen as you realized quickly that the man wasn’t dressed, “I am sorry, I forgot to pull out some spare clothes for you!!!”

 

You could hear Yongguk’s wheezy laugh as you sat up with your eyes closed, reaching out with both arms outstretched and fingers going like you were typing on a ghost keyboard, standing up slowly as to not run into anything.

 

You huffed as you felt around for your dresser, “Yah-why didn’t you remind me?” You bumped the corner of your bed and cursed, causing the rapper to laugh harder as one of your hands brushed his arm in passing(he flicked some water from his damp hair onto your neck as you tried to skirt around him), and finally your hand hit a wooden surface that you recognized as your cabinet drawer, “Finally!!!”

 

Confident that you could open your eyes, since Yongguk was behind you now, you pulled up drawers and began rustling around for a shirt and some pants, “It’s a good thing you’re on the narrow side-?!”

 

Yongguk came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your midsection, pulling you away from the cabinet and turning you around so that you were standing across from him, “…….Not yet. I don’t want to get dressed yet.”

 

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Yongguk, are you alright? Were you in the shower for too long? Has the steam gotten to your brain? When was the last time you slept properly?”

 

Yongguk only shook his head and laughed at you, “No, this is better. I am clean and naked physically, and now I can clean myself mentally.”

 

You went to put a hand on his forehead in concern, “……” and Yongguk rested his head on your palm, allowing himself to lean into your comfort before pulling away, a sad look gracing his features, “……I don’t deserve this.”

 

He stepped back from you, but that only made you come forward, “Yongguk…….what happened?”

 

His head dropped, and the man bit his lip and turned his head away from you, “………….I have something I need to confess to you, and only you.”

 

The laughter from just a moment ago seemed so far away as you put a hand on his shoulder, “What happened?”

 

Yongguk couldn’t even meet your eyes, “………”

 

You stepped away, “You know I won’t force it out of you, but just as a reminder, there’s nothing you can do or did that will end our friendship-even if you killed someone, knowing you, it was probably a terrorist or something like that,” you said softly trying to lighten the now somber mood.

In Yongguk’s head, his memories of last night were now on replay, skipping and rewinding like a bad horror movie, and on the outside he shook his head once to steady himself, “…………..I have been using you.”

 

There. A baby step, but a step nonetheless.

 

You had no idea what he meant, and curiosity was filling you up from top to bottom, but you bide your time as best you could, biting your lip to resist the urge ask what the hell he was talking about.

 

A few tense moments later, and sure enough: “…………..I’ve been using you to help me go to sleep.”

 

Yongguk turned on his heel and walked briskly out of your bedroom, and as you stood there in slight shock he returned carrying a black plastic bag. To your eyes it looked like a small convenience store bag, the one someone might use for garbage of course, but the way the rapper held the bag, you knew it was something more precious than that, much more than trash.

 

Yongguk sighed, and sat down on your bed, the towel still around his waist, and you watched his shoulders roll as he stretched once, anxiously, before continuing, “…………I know that you and certain members have been…….doing special activities together.”

 

All the air in the room was suddenly sucked out as your chest grew tight,”…..W-w-what…..?"

 

Your knees now weak as you stood in front of Yongguk, your feet firmly planted on the ground just a few feet away from his own, “……..B-but….how?”

 

Yongguk looked up at you, “Don’t worry, they didn’t tell me directly. I just noticed that certain behaviors have changed around you. Certain things have become more…intimate now.”

 

Although his tone was careful and light, each word he said felt like punches to your ribs as you whispered, “………….Do you want me to stay away? Form the boys now?”

 

Yongguk’s shoulders began to shiver and shake, and for a moment you thought he was crying, until he made eye contact with you to show that he was laughing in utter disbelief, “W-what?! No-NO!!!If I said that, I’d be the biggest hypocrite in the world.”

 

He shook the plastic bag, “This is one of your old T-shirts. I’ve been using it, _______. I have been using it……..to relieve myself sexually.”

 

You sat down hard on the the floor, your legs finally going completely weak in some strange concoction of relief and shock as Yongguk ran a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes never leaving yours, “………..Your scent comforts me on my really bad nights. It’s so freeing, and it beats taking heavy medication on any day.”

You didn’t know if you were going to laugh or cry, as Yongguk opened the bag to reveal a truly old T-shirt, covered not only with food stains and the like, but newer stains of the male persuasion.

 

Your heart began to race as Yongguk sank to a kneeling position across from you, both of your butts now on the carpet of your bedroom.

 

Yongguk closed his eyes and rumbled out, “You mean so much to me, to us. How dare you ask if you can leave. You can’t, ________.We need you. You guide us, and love us, and so much more, on so many levels.”

 

“If I am to be completely honest with you, it is I that should be asking you if you want me to stay away from you. Junhong and Daehyun, I’m sure you talked things out with them, but this-I stole it from you, when you invited us over to feed us the meal that YOU made for us,” tears came to his eyes, “I am the one that doesn’t deserve to even look at your face again, to breathe the same air as you, to even-”

 

You don’t even remember crawling into his lap, or snatching the bag and tossing it somewhere on the other side of your bed, but in the next moment you had Yongguk’s head in your arms, trying your best to comfort him, “No, please don’t say that, I wouldn’t know what to do if you suddenly stepped out of my life…”

 

Yongguk tried to push you off, clearly shameful, but you held on, “You should be disgusted with me,______-You should be blocking me from your phone, you should call the police-”

 

In the moment, you reached your hand back and slapped him, full on and across the cheek. Hard. Sharp.Fast.

 

He stopped mid speech to look at you in shock, “There. That’s your fucking punishment.”

 

His jaw dropped, and then he began to laugh, and you joined him in a few seconds of hysterical laughter, wheezing and clutching onto each other like shipwreck survivors.

 

After a few minutes, Yongguk rested his head on your chest and sighed, vibrating your whole body, “………..We’re a fucked up bunch of friends.”

 

You only reached up around him and patted his head as he murmured, “…….This is so wrong, but it’s so right.”

 

You don’t know what demon possessed you to release the next fateful sentence from your mouth, “It isn’t wrong if both sides are consensual about the act.”

 

Yongguk tilted his chin up so that he was looking up at you, and the next thing you knew, the two of you were kissing, lips pressed against each other shyly at first before abandoning politeness, your tongues dancing against each other for dominance before you both had to pull away for air.

 

You both leaned so that your backs were against the side of your bed; after a pregnant pause Yongguk asked the unspoken question, “So you are completely fine with the fact that I use you to go to sleep? That I use you to satisfy an itch that all males have?”

 

You shrugged, “Honestly, it is flattering in a way. I am glad that I am helping you out, in your own freaky way. Besides, we are both adults, and close friends.”

 

Yongguk was silent, absorbing that for a minute before turning so that he was facing you, “But your feelings towards me…..?”

 

You felt yourself blushing, “…….Look, we don’t have to label anything right now. You find me attractive, and I think you’re a great guy. It’s a pleasant interaction for both of us.”

 

Yongguk nodded again, and this time he scooted closer to you, resting his head on your shoulder and taking deep breaths, “…………….Thank you.”

 

You closed your eyes, and then opened again as your hand reached down and made contact with his bare thigh, “………..Aren’t you a bit cold?”

Yongguk laughed, and took your hand from his thigh and crept it up slowly, over the thickness of the towel and towards his stomach, where your fingers grazed over the beginning of his erection, “…….Far from it.”

 

You blushed as he leaned in to claim your mouth again, this time taking care to suck on your bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside before pulling away, “I just feel so much better now that I told you. Now the only thing I feel stupid about is not telling you earlier.”

 

He sighed as your hand, now in his, began to massage his now visible bulge through the towel, his hips beginning to strain as he instinctively began to thrust out, “……….Are you sure that it’s alright? I just have to hear you say it again, ____.”

 

You smiled as you stroked him, “It’s alright. I’ll say it as many times as you need me to say it,” your voice got lower as you said, “And you know what would make it better? Getting you another one of my shirts.”

 

Standing up and leaving a lustful rapper on your bedroom floor, you went to your closet and began to look for one of your one pajama shirts, the ones so big that when you pulled it over your head it was well below your knees.

 

As soon as your fingers closed around your target you felt Yongguk’s lips on your buttcheek, causing you to yelp in pleasant surprise.

Looking down, you saw that Yongguk had unwrapped the towel from around his waist and was kneeling behind you in a submissive position, not meeting your eyes and choosing instead to leave little pecks all over your butt and thighs, “……….You’re too good to me, I don’t deserve this at all….”

 

You moaned as he kissed your other buttcheek, and you turned so that your crotch was in his face, “……If I punish you, would you stop your self-depravity?”

 

Yongguk closed his eyes, and you put your hand underneath his chin and raised it up, “Look at me. Will you stop?” Brown meeting brown, he murmured, “Yes, Of course I will.”

 

You smacked his cheek lightly, “Then sit down on the towel and make yourself comfortable. Here’s my only rule:until I say so, you are not allowed to touch yourself.”

 

Yongguk went to the foot of the bed and did as he was told, looking so shy that you couldn’t help but tease him a little.

 

Giving him a full show, you reached up to pull your shirt over your head, making sure he saw the way the material caught on your hardening nipples in passing before you tossed your shirt on the floor to the side. Squeezing your breasts together so that they bounced playfully off each other, you licked your lips and tweaked both of your nipples at Yongguk, noting with pleasure how his mouth was open in slight surprise and his penis was now leaking onto the towel between his legs.

 

Reaching down slowly, taking care to run your hands down your bust,waist and hips to the knot that held your pajama shorts up, you undid them slowly, sliding your shorts down to the carpet with a little shimmy dance before stepping out carefully, one foot after the other.

 

Yongguk’s swallow was audible as he licked his lips, and you smiled, “Get ready,” you slid one hand down into your panties and began to tease yourself, moaning as one of your fingers glossed over your clit, making your crotch wet as you began to leak out, “I’m coming to sit on your face.”

 

You walked across the room and got a pillow from your bed, fluffing it and tilting Yongguk’s head back so that he was resting his neck and the back of his head on the pillow, while looking at your ceiling.

 

Keeping your panties on and facing Yongguk, you swung one leg over his shoulder and squatted down lightly, just enough that your vagina was right over his mouth, “Can you breathe?”

 

The leader looked up at you with hazy eyes, completely under your spell, and nodded once, and you smiled, “Here I go.”

 

With a gentle motion at first, you sat down so that Yongguk was now kissing your womanhood though the soft linen of your panties, doing soft figure-eights so that your swelling lips pressed against his stubble, and Yongguk wasted no time-

 

-Moaning into your scent, he reached up with both hands and grabbed your hips, making you ride his face more forcefully as he began to kiss and lick you through your panties, “Oh my god that f-f-feels,” your head arched backwards and you felt your back grow tight as Yongguk’s tongue brushed against your clit rhythmically.

 

You began to grind against his mouth and nose, eyes closed as his hands crept up even farther to massage your sensitive breasts, his fingers finding your nipples and pressing the rough pads of his thumbs against them in rhythm to his kissing below-

 

\- “Ooh, please, don’t stop,” your words came out in a rush as Yongguk fully accepted your weight now, and his tongue eagerly slipped around your soaking lips to your vulva, where he slipped inside and began to drink your very essence from you-

 

-with a cry and a shudder, you came all over his face, your hips having minor spasms as you slid back and down to the floor, trying to catch your breath as Yongguk ran a hand over his face and licked his palm, trying to drink the leftovers from your orgasm.

 

You peeled out of your severely soiled panties and tossed them at his face, “Go ahead, jack off in that.”

Yongguk’s eyes glistened as he pulled on your panties over his hips, and stood up, his erection at full mast as he began to stroke himself in front of you, “mhg……..mhg!!”

 

You pulled on the big shirt and made sure that your sweat and any extra juice from between your legs were wiped up with it, rubbing yourself through the shirt as Yongguk gasped out, “C-can I make you come a-again, please?”

 

You nodded, and Yongguk, still stroking himself, walked up to you and pushed you lightly so that your back was against the wall, and now two of his slender fingers reached underneath your shirt to finger you gently while he stroked even faster, “I-I, noona, this is….?!”

 

You covered his stutter by kissing him fully, biting on his lips a bit harshly before saying, “For someone who had regrets before, you sure are talkative now.”

 

He let out a half growl, half laugh-

 

-and then you found yourself with your stomach pressed against the wall and his hands on your breasts, his dick between your slippery thighs as he fucked your thigh gap. Occasionally the head of his penis would hit your clit without actually entering you, and you couldn’t help but moan as he bit down lightly on your exposed shoulder, reaching around with one of his hands and stroking you again as your hand found his dick-

 

-and together, the both of you came, crying out and filling the room with the smells of sex as he came all over your shirt, his hips rocking into your butt from behind as your orgasm coated his shaft with golden fluid.

 

Yongguk slid to the floor and you came down too, and as he took deep breaths you stretched out the collar of your shirt and pulled it over him so that now the both of you were wearing the shirt at the same time. Sticky and completely satisfied, Yongguk kissed your forehead as you ran fingers over his tattoos, “……….I have to keep doing all the wrong things if that’s your idea of a punishment.”

 

You found one of his nipples and twisted it sharply, causing him to yelp as you said sarcastically, “I thought you said you weren’t a vocalist-listen to that note you just hit.”

 

Yongguk took your hands and kissed them all over, before making his way to your chest, your eyes fluttering shut automatically as his hot mouth peppered kisses all over your breasts before finishing at your mouth, “I don’t know where to go from here….”

 

You kissed his cheeks, “Well, we have the whole house to ourselves for the weekend, so I’m sure we can figure something out….if you’re up for it.”

 

Yongguk’s response was to grin a gummy smile at you before pushing you backwards, laying down on you as you raised your hips to meet his hardening manhood……


End file.
